Ancestors
by Lynx Akita
Summary: While at a museum, Phineas Flynn discovers one of his ancestors stole a precious item that could possibly end the whole universe. Some are still angry at his ancestor and soon Phineas Flynn will have to pay for his ancestors deeds. Will he go MIA? Or KIA?
1. Trip to the Museum

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

_Lucas jumped in front of Heinz. They stood on top of a miniature golf building in the stormy rain._

"_You can't use that invention for evil. That's not how it works! If you use it the wrong way it could-" he hollered. _

"_Nonsense, boy!" Heinz cackled. "you obviously don't know a thing about inventions or how to use them." _

"_I don't create inventions, my half-brother Frank does that." Lucas explained. The tyrant police were close behind Heinz and Lucas. Heinz quickly shoved the invention into Lucas's hands and ran off. _

_A large hand grabbed Lucas's shoulder and turned the shocked boy around._

"_Thief!" one of the police men shouted. "he's the thief we're looking for!" The next thing Lucas knew somebody took a snapshot of him. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were in the car with Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher to the National History Museum. Phineas was ecstatic, Ferb was equally excited but didn't show it, Candace was irritated, Baljeet and Buford were curious, Isabella honestly didn't care where the heck they were going as long as she was with Phineas.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to see the new additions to the museum." Phineas said holding a flier for the museum ads. He rolled down the car window until it "disappeared" and stuck his head out slightly. He felt the nice cool winds swish through his messy jolly-rancher red hair.

"It's about the Civil War times…right?" Candace asked.

"Yes Candace. Not only does it focus on the Civil War but also the people during the Civil War." Lawrence explained to his stepdaughter. "it's amazing, Linda. I can now fully recite the Gettysburg address."

"Really?" Phineas asked his dad. Despite the question, Phineas still seemed enthralled by the sky and the nice weather.

"Oh yes! Would you like to hear?" Lawrence asked.

"Why not?" replied Phineas.

"_Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing weather that nation or any nation so conceived…_" Lawrence sounded exactly like Abraham Lincoln except for the fact his voice was much higher pitched than Abe's. Phineas smiled as his father recited Gettysburg. Phineas looked to Ferb smiling. Phineas, for some reason, felt at peace, like he had nothing to worry about, no naughty-inator, no bet about going around the world in one day, no second dimensions with secret agent platypus's. It was comforting to know it was just he and his family.

"What do you want to do once we reach the museum, Ferb?" asked Phineas. Ferb shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably look at galleries and rows of art on walls." Ferb looked up at the ceiling of the van. "and learn more about American history. It's a shame there was a war inside its own country."

"Agreed, but hey, least that stuff is over."

"Phineas," asked Ferb. "do you still think about…you know…_the second dimension_?" Phineas nodded slightly disappointed his brother brought up the subject.

"Yeah," whispered Phineas. "yeah I do."

"We're here boys!" said Linda. Linda rolled down her window to look at the museum. "ready?" she asked the children.

"Yeah!" the children replied excitedly.

After Linda parked the car the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends got out of the car and quickly rushed into the museum. Phineas, on the other hand, was not expecting what he would see in there.

**LATER**

"Oh, Linda, look at this wonderful picture." said Lawrence in deep shock and surprise.

"What is it, dear?" asked Linda.

"Why, look. This boy from this photo looks exactly like Phineas!" Lawrence pointed to a boy in a colored picture. The boy's hair was a deep brown-auburn and a bit shaggy. He had deep green eyes, a white t-shirt, a button-up sleeveless brown vest, brown pants that matched his vest, and brown bluchers, on his head he wore a brown gatsby. The boy, indeed, had an remarkable striking appearance to that of Phineas Flynn.

"Oh, you're right." Linda was just as amazed as Lawrence.

"Look, his name was Lucas Flinn. Wow, it says he was known for his remarkable inventions and ideas but one day he was caught stealing a precious invention created by Dr. Rai of New York. This made him as much as a wanted criminal as John Wilkes Booth. Before the police could catch him…it says he became missing in action." Next to the smiling picture of Lucas was another picture of him holding an invention in shock. His hat and vest were missing in that picture and he had a large cut above his right eyebrow.

"Do you think it's just a coincidence or is this boy really related to us. The Flynn-Fletchers." asked Linda. Lawrence shrugged.

"Possibly just the Flynns. Why don't we show Phineas and Ferb?"

"Show us what?" a voice replied. Lawrence and Linda turned around to see Phineas and Ferb. Phineas was wearing a rainbow beanie holding a light blue popsicle while Ferb was holding a half eaten hotdog.

"Look at how this boy looks exactly like you, Phineas." Lawrence stepped out of the photo's way. Phineas walked up to the photo shocked by all means.

"Wow…he _does _kind of look like me." he remarked.

"Kind of?" said Ferb. "more like a twin, if I do say so myself."

"It says that he stole a very important invention and before the police could arrest him he became missing in action." explained Linda.

"Awww, really? Why would my own blood do something like that?" moped Phineas.

"We don't know. Maybe he needed the money." Linda said to her beloved son.

"So, mom. What's his name?" Phineas stuck the light blue popsicle in his mouth.

"Lucas Flinn." Linda smiled. Phineas hummed then took the popsicle out of his mouth and tossed it into a garbage can.

"Wow…" Phineas trailed. Suddenly Phineas perked up more than one would expect. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"And that is?" Ferb asked.

"Researching about Lucas Flinn and how he went _MIA_."

"You creative kids." Linda smirked as she walked down the hall. "I'm going to be in the art section if you need me." Lawrence quickly followed after Linda.

"And I will be with your mother, boys." quipped Lawrence.

Phineas looked at the picture of Lucas a little longer.

"he seems so mysterious, Ferb." said Phineas. "why would someone like _him _steal something like _that_?" Phineas pointed to the machine Lucas held in the shocked photo. He leaned in closer to read the words on the machine. "the…apocalyptic…inator…?" he whispered slowly. What on earth…?

"What'cha doin'?" Phineas jumped at the sound of Isabella's voice.

"Sorry, Isabella. I didn't hear you." Phineas apologized. "I was so lost looking at this picture." Isabella looked at the picture then smiled.

"I know that guy!" she shouted.

"Ya do?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, he was one of my ancestors best friend. I think my ancestors name was Annabella Maria Sophia Shapiro." explained Isabella.

"What else do you know about Annabella?" asked Phineas.

"Oh, nothing much except for the fact she thought that boy-"

"Lucas." Ferb interrupted.

"Yeah, that she thought Lucas wasn't a thief." Isabella smiled.

"Wow! Hey Isabella, Ferb and I are going to investigate Lucas. I mean, I have this weird feeling he's innocent. Anyway, do you want to help?"

"Sure! It sounds fun." said Isabella. Phineas turned around to look at the photo of Lucas one more time.

In the background of the shocked photo of Lucas was a man in a boiler hat running away.

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

"_Where did he go?" one police man asked. The snow was falling hard from the sky in the cold near Christmas weather. _

"_I don't know. Should we call it quits?" another asked. _

"_For now. It'll be unsafe to stay outside too long in this weather." the leader replied. _

"_Where on earth is this kid?" _

"_Maybe he ran away?" _

"_Where too?" _

"_I dunno." _

**"_Move!"_**


	2. Suspicious Carcrash

**AUTHORS NOTE: Quick author's note. Lucas says "gay" at the end of this chapter and he says it because it means, during the time, "happy". So when he says "I will not be gay" he's actually saying "I will not be happy".**

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

"_**Move**__!" one police man said shoving another out of the way. He himself was able to get out of the way in time. _

"_Why on earth did they build this idiotic construction?" a police woman asked. _

"_For the church," the same police man replied. "they want to reconstruct it into becoming not only a church but an orphanage." _

"_Well, they better check what they're using. The orphans don't want the ceiling falling on top of them." _

"_Yeah, me too." a police man said. _

"_Huh?" _

"_You said you were cold." _

"_No I didn't." _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day**

The museums galleries began closing down one by one and that was Linda's cue to leaving.

"You kids ready to go?" asked Linda. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella nodded. "I assume Candace is riding home with Jeremy. What about Baljeet and Buford?"

"Their parents took them home." answered Phineas.

"Alrighty then." Lawrence smiled at the children.

As the family and Isabella began walking out of the museum a white haired bearded man stopped them in shock.

"Amazing," he said looking directly into Phineas's eyes. "you look a lot like Lucas Flinn, boy. What is your name?"

"Phineas Flynn." Phineas said smiling at the man.

"Hm, very well. Any relation?"

"We dunno." Phineas shrugged.

"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure talking to you." the man shook Phineas's hand and left.

"That was weird." Phineas remarked.

"Maybe it's his way of being nice." Ferb stated.

"Maybe." Phineas agreed.

Once the family and Isabella located their car, got in, and drove away a black car followed behind them.

"Hey, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher look. It's the guy from the museum!" Isabella turning around looking out the back window. Linda looked curiously at the back van from her side-windows.

"If he's patient he can wait." Linda said cautiously. "kids, do you have your seatbelts on?"

Ferb checked from Phineas to Isabella, he nodded.

"_Linda, watch out!_" Lawrence shouted as a white SUV came forward and smashed into the Flynn-Fletcher's cars.

"Phineas! Ferb!" Linda and Lawrence called out unbuckling their seatbelts. Linda shielded Phineas while Lawrence shielded Ferb. Phineas and Ferb shielded Isabella.

The car went flying hobbling over the intersection, smashing into three other cars, and landing in a ditch next to the highway.

"Phineas? Ferb?" Linda shouted.

"I'm fine," both Ferb and Isabella said.

"What about you Phineas? …Phineas?" Phineas had deep shards of glass in his right arms, his forehead, ear, and cheek were bleeding severely and his leg was twisted in an odd angle. His eyes were close and his breathing was jumpy. "Phineas?" Linda shouted gently hitting her son's cheek. Phineas's eyes only opened for a smidge second before closing again.

"Wh…?" he breathed out.

**LATER**

Linda and Lawrence called 9-1-1 as fast as they could and an ambulance came to take Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella to the hospital. Ferb's arm was broken and Isabella had a black eye and sprained ankle. Phineas was in the worst condition. He had twisted his leg terribly and disconnected it in the process but the doctors were able to connect it again and straighten it out in a black, soft, cast. Other than a slight concussion and his leg Phineas was perfectly fine.

Linda sighed as she and Lawrence walked to the McDonald's in the hospital.

"I can't help but feel suspicious of that man _and _the sudden car wreck. It couldn't have been a coincidence." said Linda.

"I agree darling. Especially since that man asked Phineas if he was related to Lucas." Lawrence took out his wallet from his pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill.

The manager walked in front of the cash register wearing all black and a black headset. "What would you like to order?" he asked.

"Hm, how about a southern styled chicken sandwich with a diet." said Lawrence fingering his dollar bill. "what about you, darling?"

"Salad with water." Linda answered quickly. Linda occasionally turned around to look at the white hallway past the miniature McDonald's. "I can't help feel like what happened earlier is related to the whole Lucas thing." Linda whispered.

"Maybe if we, like how Phineas and Ferb planned, research more about him?" suggested Lawrence.

"Later. I want to make sure Phineas is safe at all costs."

"Alright, dear."

**LATER**

Jeremy Johnson and Candace Flynn walked into Phineas's room. It was numbered 747. There was a blue curtain draped before the khaki colored door. Jeremy slowly pushed the curtain away and walked deeper into the room. Phineas laid on a hospital bed wearing an oxegeon mask over his nose and mouth. He had an I.V in his right hand and a leg in his cast. The leg was lifted up. Ferb sat next to his brother, he wore a blue arm cast and his arm was in a red cast that was signed by Linda and Lawrence and Ferb himself. Isabella sat on the other side of Phineas holding a frozen steak wrapped in a paper towel on her eye. Her ankle was wrapped in gauze. Linda and Lawrence were sitting in separate chairs watching the news on the television that was a couple feet above the ground.

"Hey," Jeremy said. "I heard what happened. I got a little gift for each of you." Jeremy gave Ferb a miniature English flag, he gave Isabella a teddy bear with a pink heart sewed to its chest. Jeremy carefully placed a scrapbook of Phineas and Ferb's adventures. Luckily Linda thought the scrapbook was completely photo shopped.

"Yeah," Linda breathed out. "I haven't felt this stressed since…well…since Michael died." Lawrence lowered his head in silence at the name of Phineas's biological dads name.

"Mom, you and dad look beat. Jeremy and I can look after Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella while you go out. You _really _need it." said Candace. Candace walked over to her mother and stepfather smiling sadly.

"Linda dear, we really do need to get some fresh air." said Lawrence.

"Alright but after that we're going straight back here." Linda walked over to where Phineas was asleep and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "if he wakes up I want you to call me ASAP." Linda instructed Candace. "and don't call me if you want to "bust" Phineas and Ferb. They're already "busted" as it is."

**LATER at a LIBRARY**

Linda walked up to the librarian at the front desk. It was Sherman "Swampy" of Love Handle.

"Hey, do you guys happen to have anything about…Lucas Flinn?" asked Linda slowly.

"Depends on which Lucas Flinn you're talking about." Sherman was in a sour mood and didn't feel like helping out anybody that day.

"Lucas Flinn, stole some machine, went missing in action before the police arrested him. Looks like he's ten. Bears a striking appearance to Phineas Flynn." Linda explained. This made Sherman freeze in shock.

"Phineas Flynn? Is he okay? I heard about the car crash, it was all over the news media." Sherman stood up.

"Well, Phineas is extremely injured and he was injured by a man who said he bears a striking resemblance to Lucas Flinn. We want to know more about Lucas Flinn because of this." Lawrence said. Sherman looked to his left then to his right.

"Follow me," he said as he motioned his hand. Lawrence and Linda followed Sherman around the end of the library.

Sherman put his hand in the highest part of the last shelf in the library and took out four books. The first one was labeled: _Thief! _second one was labeled: _Worst than J.W. Booth!_ the third one was labeled: _MIA or KIA?_ the last one was labeled: _Shameful Treachery_.

"These are books about Lucas Flinn and the crime he did." Sherman said looking down at the books. All of them were black and white pictures of Lucas Flinn, a boy wearing round Harry-Potter-like glasses, and a girl with black hair in a 1800s styled red dress.

"Who are those two kids next to Lucas?" asked Linda pointing to the boy with glasses and the girl in the red dress.

"That's Lucas's half-brother Frank Flemmer. That girl over there is Annabella Maria Sophia Shapiro. Frank himself was almost killed by Lucas for what we reason I don't know and Annabella was thought to commit suicide because of a teary-eyed note she left in her house the day after Lucas disappeared."

Linda sat in a chair and looked at Sherman with serious eyes. "I need to know about these three kids. I need to know what happened to them and why now, of all times now, are these people attacking my son because of something _Lucas _did."

"I can't give you all the answers but I do know one thing. They are attacking your son because he looks like Lucas and because of the fact Lucas disappeared before being sentenced they need someone else to pay for his crimes."

"Sentence? What was Lucas's sentence?" Lawrence asked.

"You mean, what _is _Lucas's sentence? Lucas was sentenced to hanging and since he disappeared…I guess they want Phineas to be the one paying for Lucas's crime."

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**Before the crime **

_Frank Flemmer and Lucas Flinn walked down the streets of Danville in deep conversation. _

"_I'm suspicious about Heinz Hoollegum." Lucas stated. "I suspect he wants to build something…I just don't know what." _

"_Maybe you shouldn't be bothered nor curious. It could change your life." Frank mumbled in a deep British accent. _

"_I know, Frank. It's that I…well…I like to know what it is like to build. You're a professional at construction, Frank. Why cannot I?" Lucas narrowed his eyes starring at the sidewalk below him._

"_I sense envy in your voice, Lucas." whispered Frank. _

"_Well, of course _you _do. You don't know what it is like to be behind crowd watching your half-brother get all the credit. Your inventions are my ideas. I should be getting as much as credit as you." _

"_We shan't continue this conversation, Lucas. You are becoming furious and we cannot deal with that right now. Especially since we are waiting for father to return from the war between the Union and Confederates." explained Frank. _

"_Fine. But heed mine warning, if you create another invention because of my idea and claim all the credit and popularity to yourself I will not be gay. And I will __**not**__, understand any circumstances, speak to you again." Lucas said as he glared at his brother. _


	3. Apocalypticinator

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

"_I've my ideas on what we could build," Lucas told Heinz Hoollegum. _

"_That is?" asked Heinz. _

"_An invention that could bring world peace. That way this Civil War can end and history will not repeat itself." explained Lucas. _

"_Repeat…history…" Heinz mumbled slowly. "child, you have given me a fantastic idea."_

"_What is it?" Lucas asked. _

"_Oh, I don't want to tell you just yet." _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Perry the Platypus looked around the Flynn-Fletcher house wondering what was taking the Flynn-Fletchers so long to return home. Perry couldn't wait any longer and besides, he was starting to get hungry. Perry walked outside next to the large oak tree in the Flynn-Fletchers backyard. He blinked, he remembered that Ferb had buried an acorn in the backyard the day after he and Phineas met. The tree was a symbol of their never-ending friendship together. Then Perry had made a few upgrades.

Perry stood on feet and quickly placed his brown fedora on his head. He tapped the tree twice until a wall disappeared and Perry jumped into a tube leading to the O.W.C.A. After sliding down the tube for at least two minutes Perry jumped into his headquarters.

"Agent P, brilliant timing!" his boss, Major Francis Monogram said on the large television screen in the HQ. Perry nodded once. "we have our suspicions on Doofenshrmitz today. He's planning something big, find out what he's up to and put a stop to it." Perry quickly jumped from his leather seat and into his hover-car.

_Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry jumped into Evil Incorporated through the window and looked around for the one known as Doctor Heinz Doofenshrmitz. Strangely there was no sign of Doof. Instead there was an old 1800s recorder and in the recorder was a recorder. Perry walked up to the recorder and listened with anticipation.

"_Look Lucas, it doesn't have to end this way!"_

"_Liar! Thanks to your idiotic off-spring mine own half-brother has thought me bad and has turned against me. America now has the same intentions as mine half-brother. I wished for the end of the war!" _

"_Too bad. This is what happens to you when you work with I. I would have rather had Frank as my assistant." _

"_Frank! Frank! All I ever hear!"_

"_Don't be so dramatic, Lucas."_

"_Everything he does is right, everything I do is wrong. If I talk, I'm rude, If I answer, I would be arrogant. I'm selfish, I'm stupid, I'm cowardly. I am a complete disappointment! I'll__** never **__live up to __**your **__expectations because __**I **__will never be __**FRANK!**__" _

"_Lucas Flinn, put the gun down-"_

A loud _bang! _was heard and the record stopped playing.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked. Perry jumped not realizing Doof was behind him listening to the record as well. "I found that recorder in an antic shop just a day ago. The reason I brought is because I had found this record and I wanted to see if it was an Elvis Presley song or some other 1950s junk. Turns out I was wrong! I looked up the name "Lucas Flinn" after I heard the record because it stunned me so. Perry the Platypus he looks just like one of your owners. Sounds like him too." Doof laughed. "Ah well. My latest scheme? Well, it's not something I created but it's pretty cool. The Apocalyptic-Inator! It's not an inator that's going to destroy the universe if that's what you were thinking. Nope! All you do is enter a date like September 12th 1863 and poof! Whatever happened on that day is going to happen again _but _with different people."

Perry looked around for the Apocalyptic-Inator but it was no where to be found.

"Yeah…Perry the Platypus, I can't seem to find the Apocalyptic-Inator _anywhere _in Danville. It's like it disappeared…along with that Lucas-kid of course." Doof walked over to a computer and pointed to a picture of Lucas. It was the same picture of him holding the Inator from the museum. See the date on the Inator? June 12th. I just can't see the year clearly. 1860...something…But I know for a fact that because of that flashing light on the Inator it means that it hasn't be set yet. First I find it then I set it and kaboosh! History will repeat itself."

Perry imminently tried to knock Doof out but Doof grabbed Perry's leg and threw him into a cage. "Now you are trapped, Perry the Platypus!" Doof cackled. "and nothing will ever stop me!" With that Doof perked up and left _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated _with pride.

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime **

_Lucas stood at the horror he had unleashed. On the floor laid Heinz with a bullet in his forehead. Lucas dropped the gun in fear. _

"_I've got to be hidden," Lucas whispered to himself. "I'm hated and alone now…the only place left is…Annabella!" Lucas quickly rushed out of Hoollegum's home into the streets covering his face with his arms. He needed to find Annabella, perhaps stay with her for a day or two then leave Danville and never come back. _


	4. The Innocent Criminal's Prayer

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was in the hospital for THIRTEEN DAYS! Aaaaah! Anyways, I'll try to update more. In this chapter this is where things start getting really confusing. ****Here's a question I want you guys to answer in the reviews. **

**Do you honestly think Lucas is the bad guy or do you think he's the good guy in the situation? **

* * *

><p><strong>Danville, Illinois: 1800s <strong>

**Before the Crime **

"_I'm sorry Lucas, I won't be able to join for dinner today with you and mum." Frank mumbled. _

"_Why not?" asked Lucas dropping his journal in shock. _

"_I have decided that I will be having dinner with Melissa Hoollegum." explained Frank. _

"_Melissa? Heinz's daughter? You love her so." Lucas clutched his pen with his fist. _

"_I do and I cannot help it." _

"_And so you abandon me in a time like this! Father is dead and mother is expecting a child and yet you go galling off to meet some sort of lover? Especially since that lover is the off-spring of Hoollegum? I thought you hated the Hoollegum family." Lucas ranted furiously. _

"_I did, but that was before I met Melissa. She's like Annabella in a way." _

"_Melissa is six years older than you, Frank!" _

"_That's it. I shan't speak to you any longer." Frank said picking up his vest. He grunted and walked down the stairs. _

"_Good then! Because I shan't ever speak to you from this day forward and if you __**dare **__enter this household again I will beat you!" Lucas shrieked and grabbed a hold of the railing in anger. He screamed then wept. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Phineas awoke to the sound of his mother dropping a plastic bag full of, what sounded like, heavy books.

"Mmmm," he hummed trying to find the words to speak.

"Hey there," Linda said walking over to Phineas. "how are you?"

"Dizzy but I'm alright." Phineas said carefully leaning up onto the hospital bed.

"That's good."

"What are those books?" Phineas said looking at the bag full of books.

"Oh, just books of Lucas Flinn. I just want to research Lucas a little bit more, that's all." Linda explained.

"Can I see the books?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Linda walked over to the bag and picked it up and gently put it on Phineas's lap. Phineas took out one of the books from the bag and looked at it.

"Now that I've started to notice it, he sort of looks like me." Phineas sighed as he looked at the book cover which was Lucas's shock face with the Apocalyptic-Inator.

"I think you too could be twins." Linda chuckled.

"…Was the car crash coincidental?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"What?"

"The crash. Was it coincidental or did somebody do it on purpose?"

Linda sighed and knew she couldn't very well lie to her own son. "Purpose." she whispered.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because you look like that boy." Linda pointed at a picture of Lucas and Phineas sighed.

"I don't want to look like Lucas anymore." he said.

"We both don't want you looking like Lucas or Lucas looking like you but that's how the cookie crumbles."

Phineas opened the book at a random page and began to read.

_Lucas Flinn is known for being America's youngest criminal of the eighteenth century. He was born in 1849 in the newborn town of Danville which is located in Illinois. _

_He agreed to be a servant to the well known scientist Heinz Hoollegum who always wanted world peace. Lucas had suggested that Heinz's new invention could be used for evil. Heinz tried to stop Lucas but Lucas shot Heinz in his own tower before disappearing officially. Nobody has seen Lucas since. _

_**Where is he now?**_

_There are rumors in America that Lucas Flinn still lived or is still living although it is very unlikely_

Phineas stopped reading and looked up to his mother.

"So, he's a criminal and now people assume I'm going to be the same?" he asked. Linda nodded.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Oh…_gosh_." Phineas trailed on. Phineas looked at Linda then shut the book. "he's innocent." he said defiantly.

"What?" asked Linda.

"Lucas is innocent. I don't know why but I have this feeling…this feeling…he's innocent. This book has it wrong. I just know it!" Phineas said. "and I will-I swear I will find his innocence. I don't know how-but I will."

Linda smiled at Phineas's bravery.

"There you go, Phineas." she said encouragingly.

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

**After the crime **

_Frank couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew what Lucas had done, he just knew it. So why, why now did he not believe that Lucas was being carried away…by the _Klu Klux Klan_? _

"_No!" Lucas screamed. "I'm innocent! I swear! Don't…,don't burn me!" Lucas looked to Frank for help. _

_Frank started walking forward but an arm stopped him. Melissa's arm. _

"_He'll be fine." said Melissa. _

"_What? He's being carried away by the _Klu Klux Klan _and he's not even black or Catholic or Jewish!" Frank shouted. _

"_Yes but he helped Dr. Rai. Rai is black." _

"_He was being beaten!" _

"_So?" Melissa glared at Frank._

_Frank looked toward his half brother being carried to the middle of the street. One of the clan's member tied Lucas's hand and feet to a long wooden stick. Lucas screamed and struggled. _

"_Please! Dear Lord, please don't hurt me!" he shouted. The Klan threw hay on Lucas's legs and feet. _

"_No!" tears streamed down Lucas's face. _

_The Klan threw kerosene onto Lucas's body and Lucas coughed and spit out the kerosene. "__**RACIST!**__" Lucas spat at the Klan. They ignored him and one lit the hay on fire. Lucas looked up at the sky. He began to pray. _

"_I…don't know if you can hear me or if you're really there. Honestly I don't think you'll listen to my prayer. Yes, I know I'm a criminal and I shouldn't even look your way but I wonder…weren't you also framed a criminal? Am I heading the same direction as you except without resurrection. I ask for nothing except for Annabella to know the love I have for her and that she'll know I wasn't the criminal…just framed as one." _

_Lucas screamed as the fire began burning his skin. _

_"Kyrie Eleison, Eleison!" _


	5. Annabella's Diary

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**Before Heinz's Death **

_Heinz was angry. Lucas hadn't gone with the plan. They had planned to take away Dr. Rai's invention-which was actually the Apolypticinator. The two inventions had gotten mixed up because they looked so much alike. _

_While taking back what was rightfully his the police chased down Lucas. Lucas had gotten mad with Heinz and started acting like a victim. Luckily Heinz was able to leave the Apolypticinator with Lucas and have Lucas become the criminal of the situation. _

_He was indeed the criminal. He had been the one who had come up with idea of the Apolypticinator and the idea to how to steal it back. Heinz didn't know Lucas was suddenly going to change his mind and become a false victim. _

_For this, Heinz was truly, truly, furious. _

"_Infernus!" Heinz swore. __"__te proditorem, Lucas Te mortuo venturam. Urit dignus vindictam!" Heinz vowed in Latin. "no Dominus misericordiam!" _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day**

Phineas was finally let out of the hospital and was laying in bed. He was currently reading _Thief! _one of the books of Lucas Flinn.

"How are you?" Isabella asked in a _What'cha doin _tone.

"I'm reading all these books about Lucas Flinn." answered Phineas.

"Really?" asked Isabella. "why?"

"To prove his innocence. I have this feeling and I want to keep following it." replied Phineas.

"This isn't really like you, Phineas. Usually you're creating things and-"

Phineas's eyes imminently widened. "That's it! I know what we're going to do today!"

"Really? Er…_what _are we going to do today…exactly?"

Phineas laughed at Isabella's comment.

"We have a _TIME MACHINE_, Isabella! We can go to the past and take pictures and find out if Lucas is innocent or not!" Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and they began racing down the stairs. Well, as fast as Phineas could race with a cast on his leg.

"Wait, Phineas! That's a little too extreme. Especially in your condition. How about we research a little bit more before jumping into some time line we don't really know about." explained Isabella.

"But-Lucas-" Phineas was at lost for words.

"Lucas can wait. Besides, with a time machine we have all the time we need. Anyways, guess what I found?" Isabella sang.

"What?" asked Phineas excitedly.

"I found Annabella's diary!" Isabella said. "it was in one of my kitchen cabinets. All I had to do was break one of the walls of the cabinets and the real wall appeared with this dusty old diary."

Phineas and Isabella walked over to the couch and sat down. Linda, Lawrence, Candace, and Ferb were going grocery shopping and Linda had insisted that Phineas would stay home. During that time Isabella had come over to accompany Phineas in the house.

Isabella opened the diary and began reading:

_January 1__st__ 1863 _

_Lucas Flinn…I cannot keep my gaze off of him. He is sweet and generous to all those who come near him. Even the slaves! He is generous to the slaves! Every time he prances near me I never feel woe. His chivalrous deeds never fail to disappoint my on going love for Lucas. Lucas was also happy today because Abraham Lincoln signed a new law called the Emancipation Proclamation. He says that because of this law we will not have slaves anymore. As long as Lucas is happy then I am happy. _

"Wow," said Phineas. "Annabella sure loves Lucas."

"Do you know anybody else who likes the look-like-Lucas?" asked Isabella.

"Nope." answered Phineas. Isabella sighed aggravated, skipped a couple of pages in Annabella's diary and kept reading.

_April 2__nd__ 1863 _

_I know I have been babbling about Lucas lately…I think I should tell you how Lucas and I met. _

_It was two years ago when we were twelve, Lucas's mother was becoming an alcoholic and began beating Lucas. Lucas had been walking in the streets covered in bruises when we literally smashed into each other. I was running away from Erwin, a fan boy of me not of my liking. It was a sunset and rain poured from the sky. We walked over to a bar and began to discuss the silliest things. I learned that Lucas wanted to become an inventor like his half brother Frank and after that become an artist. He had told me he learned of a man by the name of Heinz Hoollegum, an inventor of sorts. I told him that I was a gypsy and I also practiced in the art of witchcraft. Lucas didn't mind and asked me if I could show him a few tricks. I secretly made a napkin disappear and was able to bend a spoon without touching it. _

Suddenly, without warning a rock smashed through the Flynn-Fletchers window between Isabella and Phineas.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella shouted.

"I'm okay, Isabella." said Phineas wiping shards of glass off of himself. "can you help me clean up this mess?" Phineas got up from the couch and picked up the large rock. Written in marker on the rock was: "You will die Lucas!"

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime before deaths **

_Lucas knocked on Annabella's door. Annabella answered imminently. _

"_Lucas?" she asked. Lucas nodded. _

"_May I come in?" _

"_Yes, yes, of course." Annabella put a hand on Lucas's shoulder as he walked in. She shut her door and locked it. _

"_Are you alright?" Annabella asked leaning her hands against the door. _

"_No, I am not. I accidentally murdered a man out of anger." Lucas walked over to a chair and sat down. Annabella quickly walked over to the curtains and shut them all over the windows. She walked over to Lucas and knelt on her knees. _

"_Who was this man?" she asked. _

"_Heinz Hoollegum." said Lucas. _

"_The man deserved to die anyway. Was as cruel and evil as the devil himself." said Annabella brushing some bangs out of Lucas's face. _

"_If I roam the streets now everybody will think me a murderer and even though I am one I don't wish to be one." Lucas stood up and walked over to the little statue of Mary on Annabella's desk. "I thought you were a gypsy." _

"_I am. I also like to learn new religions, if you don't mind." _

"_I don't." Lucas picked up the little Mary statue then placed it back on the wooden desk. "should I…should I pray? I do come from a Catholic family but I don't consider myself religious." _

"_You can pray and stay here as long as you like." Annabella smiled. Lucas turned his head to look at Annabella and returned the smile. He walked over to her and locked his hand with hers. _

"_Thank you." he whispered. _

"_You're welcome." she whispered back. _


	6. Under the Influence

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

**After the crime, before Heinz's death **

_Lucas awoke to the sound of splashing water then he felt a wet cloth on his head. He had been out cold for quite sometime and all he remembered was that he was screaming for mercy to the Lord because the _Klu Klux Klan _were burning him. Someone must have stopped Lucas from being killed…but who? Lucas groaned a little. _

"_Hush now, you must be very silent." a voice whispered. Lucas opened his eyes to a tall, slim, black haired girl. Annabella? No. Melissa. Lucas's eyes widen and scooted away in fear. _

"_You, you…you're the reason my brother hates me!" Lucas cried out. _

"_No, no! Lucas, you must be silent." Melissa placed her finger on Lucas's lips. This silenced him. Lucas had so many different questions at the moment, like, "why did you save me?" or "why did you save me and not Frank?". True, they WERE nearly the same questions but they boggled Lucas's mind. _

_Lucas took in his sightings, he was in a nice library-like room with a bed and a warm fireplace. The window was slightly open to let in the oxygen. Melissa also looked around then sighed. _

"_You may speak." she said. _

"_Why?" Lucas asked. "why did you save me?" _

"_Because I don't want you to be hurt." Melissa said. Lucas noticed a slight change in her voice. It was lower, slower, and a little bit carefree. _

"_You were, after all, the one who contacted the _Klu Klux Klan _to kill Dr. Rai therefore almost killing me." Lucas explained. He also dropped his voice a bit…but this was because he wanted to be taken seriously. _

"_I know what I did…in the past…but that's all behind us now, isn't it? I saved you from dying and bandaged your burns." Melissa said moving from the bangs from Lucas's face. He studied Melissa's movement a bit also. He knew she was trying to do something to him but what? Lucas thought to be prepare for the next question. _

"_Melissa-" that's when Lucas was silenced…by a kiss. THAT'S IT! Lucas tried to break the kiss but Melissa had her hand on his head preventing him from scooting away. _That's what she's doing, she's trying to seduce me, _Lucas thought. But what? What could Melissa possibly gain by seducing Lucas? _

_Finally, after two whole minutes Melissa broke the practically one-sided kiss. Lucas wiped his mouth angrily glaring at Melissa. _

"_I thought you loved Frank." Lucas spat. _

"_Oh no," Melissa said. "Me? Love that boy? Oh don't be silly, Lucas. The one I have feelings for…is you. I've had my eye on you ever since you served my father like a servant. I was also very displeased when he put the Apocalyptic-Inator in your hands therefore turning you into the criminal." Melissa explained. _

"_Then why pretend to like Frank?" Lucas asked. _

"_I thought by being around Frank I could get close to you. Unfortunately that didn't work so well because I realized you two aren't very close." Melissa said. _

"_Well, we WERE before mother became an alcoholic and father went off to fight in the war." Lucas said. "then you came into the picture." he added sourly. Lucas leaned up and tried to get out of bed only to fall to the ground in pain. _

"_Are you alright?" Melissa asked helping Lucas back on the bed. _

"_Yes, but why on earth did I fall?" Lucas asked. _

"_Probably because your legs need time to heal. After all, they ARE severely burnt." _

"_How long will it take my legs to heal?" Lucas asked. _

"_Probably a month or so." Melissa said. _

"_A MONTH OR SO? Melissa, I'm a wanted criminal! They are going to find me eventually!" Lucas screeched. _

"_Oh, don't worry darling-" Lucas cringed at the word "darling"- "we are safe in here. Trust me, NOBODY would think to look in here." Melissa stated. _

"_But…where are we?" Lucas asked. _

"_We are in my bedroom in my father's building." Melissa said. "now that I've told you that-I have one question to ask you…" _

"_That is?" _

"_Where is the Apocalyptic-Inator? Because I know you hid it." _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day**

Phineas clutched the rock then cringed angrily.

"I'm not Lucas!" he screeched.

"Phineas, calm down. We just need to be away from windows, that's all." Isabella said. She was already on the floor picking up the glass from the ground and placing them in the garbage can.

"I want to go back in time right now to stop Lucas from being the criminal-right now!" Phineas said.

"Phineas wait! It could be dangerous out there if everyone hates you all because you look like Lucas." Isabella said.

"That's just it. It will all end if we go back in time." Phineas said defensively.

"But Phineas-" Isabella said.

"I'm going." Phineas said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Isabella got up and took out a large dark coat. "just wear this, okay? If anyone tries to attack you…then use this." Isabella handed Phineas a thing of pepper spray.

"Thank you, Isabella." Phineas said.

"You're welcome." Isabella smiled at Phineas. Phineas put on the heavy coat then put the pepper spray in his pocket. He quickly left the house and began walking down the street.

It was a long walk to the museum but eventually Phineas had got there. He didn't think much of anything because he was too afraid someone would bash him upside the head with something. He walked into the museum and carefully looked around for the time machine. _They must have put it somewhere else_…, Phineas thought. He walked down the hall and noticed the picture and autobiography of Lucas Flinn. He sighed irritated. _I know you didn't do anything bad Lucas, I just know it! _

There! Just down the hall was the time machine. Phineas raced down the hall toward the time machine…only to find it was broken. He couldn't fix it without Ferb! Dang it! Phineas sighed.

"Hello?" a voice said. Phineas turned around and saw a young blonde haired boy smiling at him.

"Hi." Phineas muttered.

"I'm Andrew, you are?" Andrew asked. Andrew shook hands with Phineas while Phineas expected him to say he looked a lot like Lucas Flinn.

"I'm Phineas." Phineas said not wanting to say his last name.

"Phineas…?" Andrew pressed.

"Flynn. With a y." Phineas said trying to best to separate himself from Lucas Flinn as much as possible.

"Ah, I see." Andrew said. "I have some money on me, do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Uh…sure, I guess." Phineas said. He felt a little oblivious at the moment because a strange boy just asked him to hang out with him. Maybe he just wanted friends?

Andrew and Phineas walked outside of the museum and suddenly a large black van pulled up. _Oh no. _Phineas felt Andrew grab Phineas's hands and put them behind his back. That's when Phineas felt a large stinging pain in his side while hearing a loud BANG! He felt himself loose consciousness. _Great, I'm going to die just like Lucas Flinn. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s. **

**Before the crime, before the deaths **

_Lucas Flinn walked down the science fair with Heinz Hoollegum. He walked down the thick staircase and eventually they reached the bottom. "So, why are we bringing this…Inator-" _

"_the Apocalyptic-Inator." Heinz corrected. _

"_Right. Why are we bringing it to the science fair? I think everyone will assume it's too dangerous and would want to dispose of it." Lucas asked. _

"_Well, because I don't want anyone thinking of me as a villain." Heinz said. _

"_But what if they do?" _

"_They won't Lucas, they won't." Lucas didn't like the tone in Heinz's voice. It was…almost unnatural. _

"_Whatever you say." Lucas mumbled. Lucas placed the Apocalyptic-Inator on a table and a black doctor walked over to the two with a machine that looked similar. He barely nodded at Lucas and Lucas only nodded back as he placed his machine next to Lucas's. Heinz glared at the poor man and Lucas glared at Heinz. _

"_I'm not sure I want my machine next to a-" _

"_Ignore him." Lucas interrupted Heinz. He KNEW Heinz was going to say the "n" word. He just knew it! _

"_Very well," the black man said. "I'm Dr. Rai, you are?" _

"_Lucas Flinn." Lucas said politely. _

"_Huh, I will be sure to remember that." Dr. Rai said. _


	7. The Lies of Lucas Flinn

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime; before death **

"_Where is the Apocalyptic-Inator. Because I know you hid it." Melissa said. Lucas was silent for many minutes. _

"_I…don't wish to tell you." Lucas mumbled. _

"_Why not?" Melissa asked. _

"_Because you don't deserve to know." Lucas spat. _

"_Come now, sure I do…I saved your life." _

"_That doesn't mean I trust you, it just means you saved my life. I don't have to trust you if I don't want to." Lucas explained. _

"_But if you don't tell me where it is I can, and I will, make you look bad." Melissa threatened. _

"_Fine." Lucas said almost imminently. "I'll give you four hints. First hint, it is somewhere dark. Second hint, it is somewhere you'd least expect it. Third hint, no women know about it. Fourth hint, it is in the eyes of God." Melissa thought about this. She had no clue where the Apocalyptic-Inator would be. _

"_Just tell me!" she growled. _

"_No." Lucas said defiantly. "either follow the hints or do not." _

"_Fine then, be prepared for yourself to be hated for the rest of your life and beyond." _

"_How will I be hated when I haven't done anything wrong?" Lucas challenged. He had got her. She had stopped acting sweet and seductive, thank god for that too. _

"_Oh, you did do something wrong. You became my father's servant and now you're going to pay for this." Melissa growled. _

"_Fine, fine, fine." Lucas said. "it's in this home's basement." Lucas saw Melissa smile wickedly then sprint downstairs. He quickly leaned up and chuckled. Oh Melissa, able to believe any lie thrown to her, Lucas thought. He got off of the bed and fell to the ground. He grunted then slowly, using all of his energy…he stood up on his feet. _

_Lucas quickly opened the door and began heading out. _

"_Oh, you're here." a voice mumbled. Lucas turned around to see Heinz. Between Heinz and Lucas was a table with a gun on it. _

"_Hello." Lucas said sourly. "why did you leave me with the Apocalyptic-Inator?" _

"_I was nervous, Lucas. I didn't want to be thought to be a villain." Heinz replied. _

"_So, instead you make me the criminal." Lucas spat. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at Heinz. _

"_Look Lucas, it doesn't have to end this way." Heinz said nervously backing away. _

"_Liar! Thanks to your idiotic off-spring mine own half-brother has turned against me. America now has the same intentions as mine half-brother. I wished for the end of the war!" Lucas took a step closer to Heinz. _

"_Too bad. This is what happens when you work with I. I would rather have Frank as my assistant." Heinz said. This only made Lucas even angrier. _

"_Frank! Frank! All I ever hear!" Truly Lucas didn't hate his half-brother but he felt grief-stricken and angry. His brother was ripped away from him by Melissa. MELISSA! Despite Lucas said Frank's name he thought Melissa's name. _

"_Everything he does is right, everything I do is wrong. If I talk, I'm rude, If I answer, I would be arrogant. I'm selfish, I'm stupid, I'm cowardly. I am a complete disappointment! I'll __**never **__live up to __**your **__expectations because __**I **__will never be __**FRANK!**__" _

"_Lucas Flinn, put the gun down!" _

_Lucas aimed the gun and fired. Heinz screeched then fell to the ground. Lucas dropped the gun just realizing what he had done. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Phineas didn't open his eyes. He knew if he did he felt like he would be killed on the spot. How he was still alive boggled him.

"How long do you think he'll be unconscious?" a boy's voice-probably Andrew's voice-asked.

"I don't know. That bullet went pretty deep. He could be unconscious for days." a man replied.

"Why did you three have to shoot the poor boy anyway?" a old man asked.

"Because he probably wouldn't have came with us." a different boy said.

"You know, he'll accuse of being the bad guys." Andrew said a little bitterly.

"But we aren't. We're not going to kill him because he's Lucas's descendant unlike those haters." the man said. Phineas decided to trust the man's words and he opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake." Andrew said.

"Hi." Phineas mumbled. He felt his side ache terribly as he scooted up a little. He groaned. "are you going to…kill me?"

"Of course, Lucas." the old man said.

"I'm Phineas. Not Lucas." Phineas corrected.

"I'm sorry, it's just…you look exactly like him. I knew him y'know." the old man said.

"You did?" Phineas asked bewildered.

"Yes, you may not know it but I'm the oldest living human being in Danville. I was twenty-two when I met Lucas for the first time." The old man said.

"Huh, what was he like?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, he was the sweetest boy I've ever met. He wasn't racist, prejudice, or hated. All he wanted in his entire life was to be with his love Annabella. The second time I met him was because I rescued him. The third and last time was when he was being chased. He went upstairs with this contraption in his arms and when I went upstairs to check on him…he wasn't there." The old man explained.

"He disappeared?" Phineas asked. The old man nodded.

"Just like that." the old man snapped his fingers. "All I found was this." the old man took out some sort of wallet. In it was a passport with Lucas's signature and a picture of Lucas. He wasn't smiling and he looked very, very disappointed.

"If you were really there when it happened…then can you tell me…was he innocent or guilty?" Phineas asked.

"He told me that yes, he did murder a man but no, he did not steal the contraption. It was shoved into his hands." Phineas perked up a bit.

"How did you meet him?" Phineas asked.

"He came to my church." the old man replied. "the one we are in right now."

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime, After Heinz's death **

_Lucas lived with Annabella for three days. It was nice three days. No accused him of anything, no one forced anything on him, no one wanted him dead. But he knew if he lived with her forever he would eventually be caught. _

"_Annabella, I must leave for a few days then I'll come back." Lucas said. _

"_Why?" Annabella asked. _

"_Because I don't want the police hurting you or me. But I swear on the Holy Bible I will be back." Lucas gave Annabella his best smile. _

"_I hope so…because I bought two tickets for you and me to go to Paris. We can live there together." Annabella said. _

"_Oh, Annabella. You're so sweet. I agree, I will be back then we will live in Paris." Lucas said. He kissed her sweetly and she kissed back. _

"_Be careful." Annabella said. _

"_I will." Lucas said. Quickly Lucas took his jacket and left Annabella's home. It was dark and snowy and very, very cold. Where would he go to hide? There was no place too. He didn't want to go back to Melissa, he didn't want to go to Frank, he didn't want to stay at Annabella's and get caught. He sighed and began running. He bumped and crashed into many people but he continued to run. Some people were confused when they saw him, others were plain angry. Lucas honestly didn't care whatever people thought of him. All he knew was that he was innocent (although he had killed a man) and that he didn't steal the Apocalyptic-Inator to use it for evil purposes. His legs ached and burned agonizingly. He was weak, distraught, and irritated._

_So, he fainted. _

_When Lucas awoke again. He found himself in a church. A CHURCH! That means… _

"_Hello, Lucas." a young man said. _

"_John!" Lucas smiled at his friend. "how are you?" _

"_I'm fine. The one you should be worried about is yourself. You are very lucky I saved you." John took a blanket and wrapped it around Lucas's arms. _

"_I'm sorry you had found me like this. I am still injured from when the _Klu Klux Klan _tried to burn me." Lucas said. _

"_It is alright, friend." John said. _

"_John, do you mind if I tell you something?" Lucas asked. _

"_Yes?" John replied. _

"_I have build this…contraption…and I'm not proud of it. Now I've been framed that I've stolen it. Do you mind if I hide it here so nobody knows where it is? I told this woman I had already hidden it here so…" _

"_You may." _

"_What?" _

"_You may hide your contraption here." Lucas looked at John sincerely. _

"_Thank you." he said sincerely. He hugged John then chuckled a little. Lucas would've laughed a little more if he had known that would be his last laugh. _


	8. Memory of Snow and Fire

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime, after Heinz's death **

_Melissa screamed in fright because she saw the most terrifying in her life. Her father was dying on the floor. _

"_Father, who did this to you?" Melissa asked. _

"_Lucas…Flinn…" her father whispered. Melissa growled angrily. This was all the brat's fault! _

"_You will not die in vain, father. No, I will get Lucas Flinn and destroy his life…forever." Melissa said. She saw her father go limp and silent. She kissed his forehead then leaned back up. _

_Melissa walked out of the building onto the street walking towards Lucas's house. She walked in and she noticed Frank reading a book, luckily he didn't see her there. She slowly opened a drawer and saw a lighter, Melissa laughed and she grabbed the lighter and lit the table on the fire. Frank noticed this and looked to his Melissa. _

"_Lucas?" he shouted. _

"_Yes!" Melissa cried leaving the house locking the door shut. _

"_LUCAS! NO!" Frank cried. He screamed bloody murder and the house quickly became ablaze. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day**

Phineas walked around the church. He had been told by Andrew that he couldn't leave the church unless he wanted to die because MANY people were after him at the moment. The group who had kidnapped him were not evil doers who would try to kill Phineas, in fact, they were Lucas supporters and also believed that Lucas was innocent. This calmed Phineas and Phineas agreed to stay with the group for awhile.

Yes, his family would notice his disappearance and try to call the police. That's why Andrew explained to Phineas about "the plan". It was unique plan to Phineas, it involved two things: saving Phineas and showing the world Lucas is NOT guilty. Phineas was then allowed to explore the church-which, by the record, stank so horribly for some reason.

"Why does it smell so bad?" Phineas asked John.

"Because Lucas-"

"Phineas." Phineas corrected.

"Because Phineas, it just has. I don't know why but it's been like this ever since Lucas had hid you-know-what here."

"Why? I don't think machines give off odors." Phineas said.

"Me either, it's just been this way. If you want you can go exploring and see what makes it smell badly." John said.

"I will. It smells like something terrible is rotting. Worst than a rotten egg too." Phineas said.

Now here was Phineas walking around the church searching for the source of the horrible smell.

"Hey!" Andrew said.

"Yeah?" Phineas asked.

"We're going to the store…you want anything?" Andrew asked.

"Um, no thanks." Phineas said. He was too fascinated to eat, to enthralled to sit still, to excited to…escape. Phineas noticed as he walked toward the right the smell became worse. Worse, worse, even worse, oh, wait no that's LESS worse. Here we go, now it's getting even worse. Phineas slowly walked up these khaki colored stairs and looked around. The church was so old and old styled that Phineas felt like he was thrust back in time. He felt as if he was retracing the steps of Lucas Flinn. The smell became even WORSE as Phineas walked up the stairs.

It's like a…like a…no, it was WORSE than a dead body. Phineas opened a door and noticed the door led outside to a balcony.

Phineas stepped outside to the balcony then looked over to see some sort of stone bridge connected to the wall. Phineas crawled off of the balcony onto the bridge and began walking forward. The smell was even worse than before. He turned left to notice wooden construction everywhere, AND a statue of Mary. Was the statue giving off these horrible fumes? No, that can't be right. Phineas carefully got off of the bridge onto the wooden construction and looked to see this…this white old THING laying next to the statue of Mary. Could this be the Apocalyptic-Inator? No. Then what is it?

That's when Phineas heard a loud-CRACK! The wooden construction fell beneath his feet and Phineas began tumbling toward the ground. It happened so fast he didn't even have time to scream for help.

Phineas hit his head with a THUMP and everything went black.

* * *

><p>All Phineas saw was snow. Snow on the ground, snow falling from the sky, evergreens were everywhere covered in snow, the sky was a midnight blue and it was very, very cold. Phineas began walking forward. He looked down and noticed he was barefoot and wearing white pants that ended above his ankles, he was also wearing a white t-shirt. Where was he? Phineas looked around as he walked into the deep pure white snow.<p>

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello!" a voice replied. It sounded exactly like him! Oh wait, that could be an echo.

"Hello?" he called out again to double check and see if it really was only an echo.

"Yes?" the voice replied. Phineas began running toward the sound.

"Listen to my voice, can you come to me?" Phineas asked.

"I think so!" the voice said. Out of the foggy shadow and snow came a boy dressed exactly like Phineas, who LOOKED exactly like Phineas, who even sounded exactly like Phineas. Except he had deep brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"Who're you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Phineas." Phineas replied.

"I'm…Lucas." the boy replied.

"Lucas Flinn?" Phineas shouted. Lucas jumped back a little stunned.

"Yes? You're not going to try and kill me, are you?" Lucas replied.

"No, no! I'm Phineas Flynn. Your descendant." Phineas said surprisingly happy.

"Descendant? I don't remember having any children. In fact I don't remember anything at all except for my name." Lucas explained.

"Why?" Phineas asked. Lucas shrugged.

"I do not know. All I remember is…a fire, a…a machine, and being very, very, very cold. That's it." Lucas said.

"Did the machine have a name?" Phineas asked wanting to drive the information out of Lucas.

"Yes, I think it did. Apoca…Apoc…lyp…tic." Lucas mumbled.

"Apocalyptic-Inator?" Phineas shouted. Lucas nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes that is it!" Lucas said.

"Was anyone in the fire?" Phineas asked.

"No, it was just a house and a fire." Lucas explained.

"Why were you cold?"

"Because…uh…Because…I was…I don't know." Lucas said. "That is my last memory…being very, very cold surrounded by…this" Lucas gestured looking around. "…except higher above ground."

"Nothing else?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing else." Lucas repeated solemnly.

"Where do you think we are?" Phineas asked.

"Oh. This? Heh, I made it. I used what I remember from my last memory and formed it into this." Lucas said.

"Were there any buildings around when this memory happened?" Phineas asked.

"Hm, I think so. I just don't know what it looks like. I remember…chasing…someone screaming 'I hate you' and then a door slams. Then there is blood." Lucas explained.

* * *

><p>Suddenly in a flash Phineas woke up.<p>

"Are you alright?" the young man, who's name was Derek asked. Phineas noticed he was laying on the same bed he had first woken up in.

"I…think so." Phineas said slowly.

"I saw you falling to the ground from the top. How the HECK did you get up there?" Derek asked.

"I climbed onto a bridge connected to the wall then I climbed onto construction. It broke and I fell."

"Do you know you nearly gave John a heart attack?" Derek screeched.

"I'm sorry! It's just…I was looking for the source for this bad odor…and well…I think I found what it was." Phineas said.

"And what is it?" Derek asked.

"It looked like a very, very large egg with holes in it." Phineas stated nonchalantly. Phineas leaned up and Derek and he walked over to where John was slumped in a chair.

"Are you alright, Phineas?" John asked. Phineas nodded.

"The one I am worried about is you. Are YOU alright?" Phineas asked. John shook his head.

"No. I am not, I feel…very ill. I need to lie down." With that John got up from his chair and began slowly walking away.

"Wait John!" Phineas shouted.

"Yes?" John asked. Phineas wanted to tell John about the odd dream he had about Lucas and what Lucas had told him. Phineas scratched his ear then sighed.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

_Lucas rushed out of John's church with all his might to his home. How could he be so stupid! Melissa was very angry and this is what she had done! Burn his home! Lucas ran even faster down the street. He needed to help Frank, sure he didn't really care about Frank-or maybe he did-he couldn't really decide. All knew was that Frank was in trouble and Lucas needed to help him. _

_Lucas rushed toward the burning home and pried the closed door open. _

"_FRANK!" he shouted looking around in the fire. "FRANK?" _

"_LUCAS!" Frank shouted. Lucas rushed to the voice only to be blocked by the fire. _

"_FRANK, is there water in the home anywhere?" Lucas shouted. _

"_No!" Frank called out. "why did you come back for me I thought you tried to burn the house down!" _

"_It wasn't me! It was Melissa!" Lucas called out to his half-brother. _

"_Oh, sure, blame Melissa." Frank said sarcastically. _

"_Shut the hell up or I won't save your life." Lucas threatened. _

"_Fine!" Frank called. "but how do you suppose you get me out?" _

"_I…I don't know!" Lucas shouted. _

"_Lucas, you need to get out of here. I'm already dead as it is…but you need to live. GET OUT OF HERE!" Frank demanded. _

"_NO!" Lucas screamed. "I won't abandon you. Not like how mother abandoned us." _

"_Yes, yes you will!" Frank shouted. That's when Lucas heard a loud crack and he looked up. The ceiling was falling down onto him! _

"_Frank, is there a small opening you can get out of?" Lucas called out. _

"_No!" Frank shouted. _

"_Frank, please, look!" _

"_No, Lucas. As I said, I'm already dead. You need to get out of here-live with Annabella or whatever. Just get out of here, get out of Danville, get out of America!" Suddenly Frank screamed bloody murder and Lucas yelped. Tears streamed down Lucas's eyes and Lucas rushed out of the burning home. Within seconds the ceiling fell onto the ground and the fire ceased. _

_Lucas felt absolutely horrible. _


	9. Finding the Apocalypticinator

**Hi People! I will try as hard as I can to update regularly for this story. Anyway, after I'm finished with this story I am thinking about writing a oneshot called "Phineas and Ferb…AND ZOMBIES!" Yeah, I got the inspiration for it from some book I read. I don't know if I'll actually write it though. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Danville, Illinois: 1800s<strong>

**Before the crime, before the death **

_Lucas Flinn was walking down the street with Heinz with the parts for their new contraption. Lucas wanted to name it "No-More-Wars-Inator" (he didn't know why he wanted to add the "inator" part) but Heinz wanted to name it "Apocalypticinator" for some strange reason. This contraption though was supposed to help begin world peace and Lucas would make sure Heinz knew of this. _

_Though, when Lucas did tell Heinz this, Heinz would shrug and say "yes, yes, I know". _

_As Lucas walked down the street he saw a negro walking down the street and suddenly the men in the white sheets walked over to the black man. Lucas's eyes widen and stopped walking. _

"_What's wrong, Lucas?" Heinz asked, his voice in a drawl. _

"_They're going to kill that man." Lucas said. _

"_And the problem is…?" Heinz asked. _

"_Didn't you hear me? They are going to MURDER a man!" Lucas screeched. "hey!" _

_The men in the white sheets turned to look at Lucas. _

"_Leave that man alone!" Lucas grabbed one of the parts of the new contraption and rushed over to the men. "or else you will face my wraith!" _

"_Go away, insolent boy." one of the men said. Lucas, in pride, whacked the man across the face with the piece. The other men charged forward to Lucas and Lucas began to literally beat the men in the sheets. Once all the men were all passed out Lucas looked up at the scared black man. _

"_Are you alright?" Lucas asked the man. _

"_Yes…thank you." The man quickly rushed down the street in fear. _

"_Your welcome." Lucas muttered after the man was a few blocks away. _

"_LUCAS!" Heinz cried out irritated grabbing the piece from Lucas's hand. _

"_What?" Lucas growled. _

"_What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Heinz said. _

"_I wanted to save that man." Lucas said. _

"_You're an insolent child! Claire was right, children should be seen and not heard." Heinz said. _

"_Oh, you mean you're ex-wife? Who…by the way, loved children?" Lucas said. "she's the reason I teamed up with you, anyway." Lucas spat in Heinz's face. _

"_Let's forget this happened. Come now, we need to build the Apocalypticinator." Heinz said. _

"_It's the No-More-Wars-Inator." Lucas corrected. _

"_No, I'm pretty sure it's Apocalypticinator…" Heinz trailed off. Lucas glared at Heinz in response. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Phineas stayed in the room for the rest of the day thinking about the dream he had of Lucas. Was that honestly just a dream or was it a literal vision? Maybe Phineas was thinking too much into this and was having dreams…then again, he had a right to look into this if people were threatening to kill him. He felt like he was related to Hitler…

"Phineas?" he heard a voice say. Phineas jumped and noticed John standing by the door way.

"Yes?" Phineas asked.

* * *

><p>It had been thirteen hours and Phineas still hadn't come home yet. Isabella released a breath as she began to pick up the broken glass with Ferb.<p>

"Hey Ferb," Isabella said.

"Yes?" Ferb asked.

"Do you think Phineas is dead?" Isabella asked. Her heart ached in pain, she didn't want the love of her life to be dead because he was related to a boy named Lucas Flinn, who was a wanted criminal.

"It's a possibility, but I think it's more likely that Phineas ran away." Ferb said. "he'll come back eventually."

"How long is 'eventually'?" Isabella asked.

"Two days, I guess? Depending on Phineas's attitude he might turn up later today or late tomorrow." Ferb said. "in the meantime, I think we should look into Annabella's diary more."

"Do you think Frank had a diary?" Isabella asked.

"Possible…Isabella," Ferb said. He had a wicked smile across his face.

"Yes?"

"I know what we're going to do today." Ferb smiled.

* * *

><p>"If you have any questions about Lucas, you can ask me y'know…" John said.<p>

"My first question is…why did Lucas work with Heinz?"

"Money was low, there was a war, his mother was abusive, he wanted to leave in his own home…so, he wanted money and figured he get the money through the Apocalypticinator." John explained. "plus, he was envious of his brother Frank."

"Did you ever meet Frank?"

"No. Lucas only said horrible, mean things about Frank, stating that he 'is the worst half-brother I have ever known'." John said.

"Harsh…so, you didn't meet him ever again until one day he was being chased and he ran upstairs and disappeared?" Phineas said.

"Yes." John said.

"Can I go upstairs?" Phineas said.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Ferb had a machine he had just built and it was a tracker for books and paper. He was currently aiming the tracker all around the house. You see, the way the tracker worked was that it was like an X-Ray and if it was shining in front of a book, the screen would glow. Ferb was currently aiming the tracker at the ground.<p>

"Come on," he said. "there's got to be something here…"

"What if there isn't?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, there will be." Ferb said. "if Annabella lived where you live it's possible that Frank could've lived at this house." Ferb walked over to the large oak tree in the green backyard. The tracker glowed a bright green and Ferb smiled.

"Oh, wow…" Isabella mumbled. "you were right."

"Do you have a shovel?" Ferb said.

"Yes, and can I help you dig up the diary?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to earn my Digging-Up-Treasure patch." Isabella said.

* * *

><p>"If Lucas went upstairs with the Apocalypticinator, don't you think it's still up there?" Phineas said.<p>

"True. I guess you can try, it could've disappeared with Lucas though." John said. Phineas slowly slipped off the bed and opened the door to the church and began to slowly walk upstairs again. Yet again, he smelled that horrible smell. At least, he knew where it was…he just needed to get to it later. Phineas was finally upstairs and to his right was a different door next to the door on the left. This time he walked to the door to his left.

He was in a very dark room and there was a string hanging in the middle of nowhere. He pulled the string and a light bulb turned on and he saw a large oval-rectangular shaped…thing underneath sheets. Phineas ripped off the sheets and in black letters on the contraption said: APOCALYPTICINATOR.

* * *

><p>Ferb and Isabella had been digging for fifteen minutes until they finally found a piece of wood underneath the ground. Together, they pulled up the piece of wood and there, slightly burned, was a leather-bound book. Ferb took it and opened it up.<p>

It said:

_Dear Diary, _

_Lucas and I had a splendid time at the beach today. Mother didn't bother coming because she was busy doing something else that I don't approve of and father was busy working at home. So, together, Lucas and I decided to go to the beach. Despite, the splendid time we had the beach Lucas met a strange man. His name was Heinz Hoollegum and he is an inventor. Their conversation went like so: _

_Lucas: "You're an inventor?" _

_Heinz: "Why, yes, I invent things. Do you like to invent things, young lad?" _

_Lucas: "I like to think of creative things but I've never actually invented anything before. Unlike my half-brother, I don't really invent." _

_Heinz: "Interesting…would you like to come to my laboratory sometime soon. It's the large, tall building that looks like a church in the middle of town." _

_Lucas: "Oh, alright. Thank you, sir." _

_I am worried about Lucas and this man but Lucas insists he sees the man. I have a feeling he's envious of me and he wants to show me better than I've seen. I really hope Lucas has fun with the man and actually invents things. While they talked, I met Hoollegum's beautiful daughter, Melissa. She was very sweet to me and asked me to be with her again. I think I will! She's so lovely and I don't think Lucas would mind because he already has Annabella to love. Oh, I can't help it, I'm falling in love. _

_Yours Truly, Frank _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

_Lucas slowly turned around in defeat and anguish…everything was pointless, Heinz was dead, Melissa was probably mad, Frank was dead, and Annabella? His dear love, Annabella…she wanted to live in Paris with him. Maybe that's what he should do, live in Paris…oh, it would be splendid if he lived in Paris with Annabella with no worries or fears. _

_Lucas looked up to the sky and stared. He didn't care about the people who surrounded him or the people who were shouting at him, threatening him, all he cared about was… _

"_**Mama!" little Lucas yelped happily. **_

"_**Yes?" Lucas's mother asked. **_

"_**I'm gonna be an inventor when I'm older!" Little Lucas smiled at his mother. "I'm going to invent lots of things and I'm going to have the best day ever…everyday!" **_

"_**Oh, sure you are…" Lucas's mother said. **_

"_**Mommy?" Little Frank asked. **_

"_**Yes, Frank?" **_

"_**I'll be Lucas's sidekick! We'll work together and people will love us because we'll be inventors!" Little Frank said. **_

"_**Yeah, it'll be LUCAS and FRANK everyday all day." Little Lucas said.**_

_Lucas smiled then frowned. He looked at his surrounds and saw people were going to throw things at him. He ran. _


	10. History Repeats

**Can you believe I'm writing this while listening to the Real Steel Soundtrack? I love that movie by the way. I was literally punching the seat in front of me while watching this movie in theaters. Also, the last chapter in Ancestors will have all the flashbacks (Danville: 1800s) in order if you don't understand now already. Despite this story being a depressing story the ending is really marvelous (kind of like Real Steel). No spoilers though, all I will say is that Lucas and Phineas are well, sort of, in a way, connected. And NOT by the dreams/visions. **

* * *

><p><strong>Danville, Illinois: 1800s <strong>

**After the crime, before the death **

_Melissa grinned. _

"_So, he saved a negro now, did he?" Melissa said. Heinz nodded angrily. _

"_The nerve of the boy, saving a life of a supposed-to-be slave." Heinz took in a swig of wine. _

"_Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Melissa asked eyeing the wine. _

"_Kill him. The boy is nothing but trouble and everyone hates him now anyway. Besides, with him out of the way I can use the Apocalypticinator for what it was built for." Heinz said. _

"_That is?" _

"_To repeat history. I want to repeat this war but this time, have the South win." Heinz said. _

"_Great idea, father." Melissa smiled. "you just given me an idea." _

"_That is?" _

"_I will go up to the _Klu Klux Klan _and I will tell them to kill the boy who saved the negro." Melissa smiled. Melissa had other plans though, she wanted to get information out of Lucas…she wanted him to trust her enough to show her where the Apocalypticinator is so she can use it for her own purposes. …She wanted her father and mother to be back together again, so she could have a happy family. Her ideas? Seduce him then get the information and maybe, if she still likes Lucas by then, transform the boy into a servant who will obey her every whim. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"I have found it, Perry the Platypus!" he announced happily. Doof had made a tracking device called "Tracking-The-Apocalypticinator-Inator" and it had actually worked! The minute the flashing light of the Apocalypticinator went off Doof was able to pick up on it's signal…but who, or what, would've found it before him?

Phineas stared at the Apocalypticinator in wonder. He noticed a date below the label…June 12th 1863. The Apocalypticinator was covered in dust and probably hadn't been touched in over three centuries. Phineas gently swiped his hand across the dusty inator and looked at it in wonder. It surprised him that this machine was still intact and hadn't even rusted over the years. Phineas noticed a small little red bulb next to the date and a big red button on the other side of the date. Unsure of what would happen…but overly curious and oblivious Phineas Flynn pressed the big red button. The red bulb imminently began flashing and the date imminently began to change to:

June 12th 1863

To

November 08th 2011

….

Changing…

Suddenly the oval part of the Apocalypticinator began to open up and a dark black cloud began to form. Phineas jumped back a little startle, slipped, and hit his head on the ground loosing conscious…

_I-I-I-I'm supposed to be dead… _

_I died…_

_I died because of a fire _

_I died because I committed suicide_

_I died because I was shot _

_I died because the Klu Klux Klan killed me_

_I'm supposed to be dead…_

_Why am I not dead? _

_Why am I still alive? _

_History's…repeating…oh god. _

"You might be wondering why I want to pursue this Apocalypticinator…it's because, well, I lost my wallet and I want time to repeat itself so I can stop myself from loosing my wallet. That's why, Perry the…Perry…the…I MUST FIND LUCAS!" Doof shouted. "that wretched boy shot me with a gun…he should die!"

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was hanging out with her boyfriend Johnny at the moment.

"Yeah, I want…I must find Lucas." Vanessa said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because I died because of the Klu Klux Klan, and it's all his fault." Vanessa said. "come with me!"

"Um, okay…" Johnny said.

"Isabella, Frank's diary ends at June 12th 1863 with Frank writing about how he's stuck in a fire and Lucas has his diary with him and that…" Ferb suddenly shook.

"I have to save my half-brother!" Ferb said.

"Let me join you, Frank." Isabella said.

"Thank you, Annabella." Ferb smiled at Isabella. "where do you think he is?" Ferb asked.

"In the church. Come now." Isabella said.

Phineas opened his eyes and he didn't feel the same. He felt like he couldn't make any of the choices he wanted to and that he was being controlled. What was going on…?

"Oh, please, lord, please…those people are chasing me-what do I do?" Phineas said clasping his hands together in prayer. "I'm not an evil person yet these people are chasing me and trying to kill me. Oh, please, I don't want to be brought to a court to be hanged or slaughtered…all I wanted was to be an inventor and create things. I guess I can't even do that…" Phineas moved the Apocalypticinator and there, on the ground, was a leather-bound book. Phineas opened it up to the last page.

"Wait a minute, why is it already filled?" Phineas asked himself. He looked at the Apocalypticinator and noticed it was opened. "opened? But…that means…November 2011?" Phineas began to laugh.

"I am going delusional…" then he looked at his diary then looked at the Apocalypticinator. "or maybe time has already passed…and…according to my diary, I am hiding…" Phineas slowly closed the diary and exited the room. He didn't care he heard people shouting outside the church or if John was trying to defend the church…everything was confusing.

Phineas opened the left door and walked out into the balcony…it wasn't snowing…Phineas smiled.

"It isn't snowing! It…isn't…snowing…" his smile only widened. He saw the stone bridge connected to the wall and began to walk on it. He noticed broken wooden construction beneath him. He looked down and noticed all of the people wanted to get in but nobody was looking up. Phineas took in a deep breath and jumped over to the statue of Mary standing on a pedestal. He looked next to him and saw a…a skull?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no ending flashback this time. The next chapter will get straight to the point of present day Danville then something big will happen and Phineas will tell them everything…:D <strong>


	11. Lucas is Found

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

Phineas stared at the skull in wonder.

"That's…me…" Phineas said shocked. "But, how did I die?" Phineas took in a deep breath.

"Think Lucas, how did you die?" Phineas looked at the skull longer and longer then…

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

_Lucas screamed out as the people chased him. How must he get away from it? Hide! He must hide then leave America like Frank instructed! _

_Lucas noticed the church and his eyes widened. He must hide here! Lucas opened the door into the church, rushed in, and locked the door. The people outside began banging on the door. Lucas noticed John then frowned. _

"_Goodbye, my friend." Lucas said. Lucas ran up the stairs. He was glad he already hid the Apocalypticinator in the dark room. He rushed into the room and took out his diary, pen, and ink. _

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**As you already know, I have been accused of stealing the Apocalypticinator when I was the one who build it with Heinz. Now, my brother is dead and everyone is going to blame me. I am now going to hide for a few days then leave America. I have decided I'll live in Paris with Annabella instead of this horrible country. **_

_**Your friend, **_

_**Lucas **_

_Lucas placed his diary next to the Apocalypticinator. He sighed and left the room to go to the other door. He opened it and went to the balcony. It was absolutely freezing and snow fell from all the clouds in the sky. Lucas climbed onto the stone bridge and walked over to the wooden construction surrounding the church. He looked down and noticed all the people had come inside to find him. He gulped. He jumped onto the pedestal. He just thought he stay here for a day then escape to Paris somehow. _

_With nothing else to do, Lucas sat down. _

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day**

Lucas remembered. He had died of hyperthermia. When he had tried to get back down from the pedestal, the wooden construction had collapsed and he had no way of getting back down because he couldn't jump that far enough. To everybody else, he had just…went missing. The only reason why he was here again was because time was repeating itself. He needed to turn off the Apocalypticinator and dismantle it for good.

Lucas grabbed his skull and jumped across back to the wooden bridge. He rushed back to balcony and rushed into the room with the Apocalypticinator. Lucas grabbed his diary and placed his skull into the khaki colored cloth and wrapped it into a sack. He pressed the big red button once more and the Apocalypticinator switched off. He then ripped off the back of Apocalypticinator. He ripped off the wires and poured the ink from centuries ago into the Apocalypticinator so it would never work again.

Phineas blinked. He was in control again. He smiled. He grabbed the sack and the Apocalypticinator and rushed downstairs.

"JOHN!" Phineas shouted. He noticed a whole load of people were downstairs. They all stared at him.

"Look, it's Lucas Flinn's descendant!" one shouted.

"What's in your hand?" another asked.

"This is the Apocalypticinator!" Phineas shouted. Everybody silenced.

"It is broken and is now useless. I have also found Lucas Flinn's diary and body." Phineas explained. Phineas set the Apocalypticinator down and opened the sack. He took out the skull and showed it to everybody.

"Lucas Flinn hid here-but, because of construction he wasn't able to come back down and run away. He died of hyperthermia." Phineas then showed the diary off to the people below him. "And this, is Lucas's diary. It explains everything."

A young man slowly began walking up the stairs and he slowly grabbed Lucas's diary. He opened it and began to read.

The suspense was absolutely horrible. It took about a half-hour for the man to read it. Finally, the man looked up.

"We must go to court. Immediately." the man said.


	12. Epilogue

**Danville, Illinois: Present Day **

"It has been decided," the Judge said. "Lucas Flinn is now…" the people waited anxiously for the final result to take place.

"Innocent." the people breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does this mean I will no longer be hated?" Phineas asked the Judge.

"You will still be hated by the ones who dislike Lucas Flinn and will still think he's guilty but now you will have the police on your side," the Judge explained.

"Thank you." Phineas said.

Eventually, the museum had changed the whole Lucas Flinn exhibit and included the diary and his skull.

Doofenshmirtz stole the Apocalypticinator but found it totally useless and threw away irritated.

Perry the Platypus has completed his mission.

Ferb was able to show court Frank's diary to help prove Lucas's innocent and was the second reason why Lucas was found innocent.

Isabella also showed Annabella's diary and was the main reason why Lucas was found innocent.

As Phineas Flynn grew up he spread the news about the whole Lucas Flinn ordeal and is now currently in Switzerland making a speech about Lucas Flinn.

Isabella and Phineas eventually got married and had two children: a daughter named Noah and their son Jacob.

Lucas Flinn went from completely hated to praised and loved. He eventually was no longer looked down on but looked on as a survivor of deceit.

John finally died and his grave was placed next to Lucas's and Frank's grave.

Annabella is still alive to this day and is a great source of information about Lucas to the world. Annabella is currently living in Paris, is married, and speaks fluent French, Arabic, and English.

THE STORY IN ORDER

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

"_I've my ideas on what we could build," Lucas told Heinz Hoollegum. _

"_That is?" asked Heinz. _

"_An invention that could bring world peace. That way this Civil War can end and history will not repeat itself." explained Lucas. _

"_Repeat…history…" Heinz mumbled slowly. "child, you have given me a fantastic idea."_

"_What is it?" Lucas asked. _

"_Oh, I don't want to tell you just yet." _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**Before the crime **

_Frank Flemmer and Lucas Flinn walked down the streets of Danville in deep conversation. _

"_I'm suspicious about Heinz Hoollegum." Lucas stated. "I suspect he wants to build something…I just don't know what." _

"_Maybe you shouldn't be bothered nor curious. It could change your life." Frank mumbled in a deep British accent. _

"_I know, Frank. It's that I…well…I like to know what it is like to build. You're a professional at construction, Frank. Why cannot I?" Lucas narrowed his eyes starring at the sidewalk below him._

"_I sense envy in your voice, Lucas." whispered Frank. _

"_Well, of course _you _do. You don't know what it is like to be behind crowd watching your half-brother get all the credit. Your inventions are my ideas. I should be getting as much as credit as you." _

"_We shan't continue this conversation, Lucas. You are becoming furious and we cannot deal with that right now. Especially since we are waiting for father to return from the war between the Union and Confederates." explained Frank. _

"_Fine. But heed mine warning, if you create another invention because of my idea and claim all the credit and popularity to yourself I will not be gay. And I will __**not**__, understand any circumstances, speak to you again." Lucas said as he glared at his brother. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**Before the Crime **

"_I'm sorry Lucas, I won't be able to join for dinner today with you and mum." Frank mumbled. _

"_Why not?" asked Lucas dropping his journal in shock. _

"_I have decided that I will be having dinner with Melissa Hoollegum." explained Frank. _

"_Melissa? Heinz's daughter? You love her so." Lucas clutched his pen with his fist. _

"_I do and I cannot help it." _

"_And so you abandon me in a time like this! Father is dead and mother is expecting a child and yet you go galling off to meet some sort of lover? Especially since that lover is the off-spring of Hoollegum? I thought you hated the Hoollegum family." Lucas ranted furiously. _

"_I did, but that was before I met Melissa. She's like Annabella in a way." _

"_Melissa is six years older than you, Frank!" _

"_That's it. I shan't speak to you any longer." Frank said picking up his vest. He grunted and walked down the stairs. _

"_Good then! Because I shan't ever speak to you from this day forward and if you __**dare **__enter this household again I will beat you!" Lucas shrieked and grabbed a hold of the railing in anger. He screamed then wept. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s. **

**Before the crime, before the deaths **

_Lucas Flinn walked down the science fair with Heinz Hoollegum. He walked down the thick staircase and eventually they reached the bottom. "So, why are we bringing this…Inator-" _

"_the Apocalyptic-Inator." Heinz corrected. _

"_Right. Why are we bringing it to the science fair? I think everyone will assume it's too dangerous and would want to dispose of it." Lucas asked. _

"_Well, because I don't want anyone thinking of me as a villain." Heinz said. _

"_But what if they do?" _

"_They won't Lucas, they won't." Lucas didn't like the tone in Heinz's voice. It was…almost unnatural. _

"_Whatever you say." Lucas mumbled. Lucas placed the Apocalyptic-Inator on a table and a black doctor walked over to the two with a machine that looked similar. He barely nodded at Lucas and Lucas only nodded back as he placed his machine next to Lucas's. Heinz glared at the poor man and Lucas glared at Heinz. _

"_I'm not sure I want my machine next to a-" _

"_Ignore him." Lucas interrupted Heinz. He KNEW Heinz was going to say the "n" word. He just knew it! _

"_Very well," the black man said. "I'm Dr. Rai, you are?" _

"_Lucas Flinn." Lucas said politely. _

"_Huh, I will be sure to remember that." Dr. Rai said. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

**Before the crime, before the death **

_Lucas Flinn was walking down the street with Heinz with the parts for their new contraption. Lucas wanted to name it "No-More-Wars-Inator" (he didn't know why he wanted to add the "inator" part) but Heinz wanted to name it "Apocalypticinator" for some strange reason. This contraption though was supposed to help begin world peace and Lucas would make sure Heinz knew of this. _

_Though, when Lucas did tell Heinz this, Heinz would shrug and say "yes, yes, I know". _

_As Lucas walked down the street he saw a negro walking down the street and suddenly the men in the white sheets walked over to the black man. Lucas's eyes widen and stopped walking. _

"_What's wrong, Lucas?" Heinz asked, his voice in a drawl. _

"_They're going to kill that man." Lucas said. _

"_And the problem is…?" Heinz asked. _

"_Didn't you hear me? They are going to MURDER a man!" Lucas screeched. "hey!" _

_The men in the white sheets turned to look at Lucas. _

"_Leave that man alone!" Lucas grabbed one of the parts of the new contraption and rushed over to the men. "or else you will face my wraith!" _

"_Go away, insolent boy." one of the men said. Lucas, in pride, whacked the man across the face with the piece. The other men charged forward to Lucas and Lucas began to literally beat the men in the sheets. Once all the men were all passed out Lucas looked up at the scared black man. _

"_Are you alright?" Lucas asked the man. _

"_Yes…thank you." The man quickly rushed down the street in fear. _

"_Your welcome." Lucas muttered after the man was a few blocks away. _

"_LUCAS!" Heinz cried out irritated grabbing the piece from Lucas's hand. _

"_What?" Lucas growled. _

"_What were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Heinz said. _

"_I wanted to save that man." Lucas said. _

"_You're an insolent child! Claire was right, children should be seen and not heard." Heinz said. _

"_Oh, you mean you're ex-wife? Who…by the way, loved children?" Lucas said. "she's the reason I teamed up with you, anyway." Lucas spat in Heinz's face. _

"_Let's forget this happened. Come now, we need to build the Apocalypticinator." Heinz said. _

"_It's the No-More-Wars-Inator." Lucas corrected. _

"_No, I'm pretty sure it's Apocalypticinator…" Heinz trailed off. Lucas glared at Heinz in response. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime, before the death **

_Melissa grinned. _

"_So, he saved a negro now, did he?" Melissa said. Heinz nodded angrily. _

"_The nerve of the boy, saving a life of a supposed-to-be slave." Heinz took in a swig of wine. _

"_Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Melissa asked eyeing the wine. _

"_Kill him. The boy is nothing but trouble and everyone hates him now anyway. Besides, with him out of the way I can use the Apocalypticinator for what it was built for." Heinz said. _

"_That is?" _

"_To repeat history. I want to repeat this war but this time, have the South win." Heinz said. _

"_Great idea, father." Melissa smiled. "you just given me an idea." _

"_That is?" _

"_I will go up to the _Klu Klux Klan _and I will tell them to kill the boy who saved the negro." Melissa smiled. Melissa had other plans though, she wanted to get information out of Lucas…she wanted him to trust her enough to show her where the Apocalypticinator is so she can use it for her own purposes. …She wanted her father and mother to be back together again, so she could have a happy family. Her ideas? Seduce him then get the information and maybe, if she still likes Lucas by then, transform the boy into a servant who will obey her every whim. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

_Lucas jumped in front of Heinz. They stood on top of a miniature golf building in the stormy rain._

"_You can't use that invention for evil. That's not how it works! If you use it the wrong way it could-" he hollered. _

"_Nonsense, boy!" Heinz cackled. "you obviously don't know a thing about inventions or how to use them." _

"_I don't create inventions, my half-brother Frank does that." Lucas explained. The tyrant police were close behind Heinz and Lucas. Heinz quickly shoved the invention into Lucas's hands and ran off. _

_A large hand grabbed Lucas's shoulder and turned the shocked boy around._

"_Thief!" one of the police men shouted. "he's the thief we're looking for!" The next thing Lucas knew somebody took a snapshot of him. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**Before Heinz's Death **

_Heinz was angry. Lucas hadn't gone with the plan. They had planned to take away Dr. Rai's invention-which was actually the Apolypticinator. The two inventions had gotten mixed up because they looked so much alike. _

_While taking back what was rightfully his the police chased down Lucas. Lucas had gotten mad with Heinz and started acting like a victim. Luckily Heinz was able to leave the Apolypticinator with Lucas and have Lucas become the criminal of the situation. _

_He was indeed the criminal. He had been the one who had come up with idea of the Apolypticinator and the idea to how to steal it back. Heinz didn't know Lucas was suddenly going to change his mind and become a false victim. _

_For this, Heinz was truly, truly, furious. _

"_Infernus!" Heinz swore. __"__te proditorem, Lucas Te mortuo venturam. Urit dignus vindictam!" Heinz vowed in Latin. "no Dominus misericordiam!" _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

**After the crime **

_Frank couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew what Lucas had done, he just knew it. So why, why now did he not believe that Lucas was being carried away…by the _Klu Klux Klan_? _

"_No!" Lucas screamed. "I'm innocent! I swear! Don't…,don't burn me!" Lucas looked to Frank for help. _

_Frank started walking forward but an arm stopped him. Melissa's arm. _

"_He'll be fine." said Melissa. _

"_What? He's being carried away by the _Klu Klux Klan _and he's not even black or Catholic or Jewish!" Frank shouted. _

"_Yes but he helped Dr. Rai. Rai is black." _

"_He was being beaten!" _

"_So?" Melissa glared at Frank._

_Frank looked toward his half brother being carried to the middle of the street. One of the clan's member tied Lucas's hand and feet to a long wooden stick. Lucas screamed and struggled. _

"_Please! Dear Lord, please don't hurt me!" he shouted. The Klan threw hay on Lucas's legs and feet. _

"_No!" tears streamed down Lucas's face. _

_The Klan threw kerosene onto Lucas's body and Lucas coughed and spit out the kerosene. "__**RACIST!**__" Lucas spat at the Klan. They ignored him and one lit the hay on fire. Lucas looked up at the sky. He began to pray. _

"_I…don't know if you can hear me or if you're really there. Honestly I don't think you'll listen to my prayer. Yes, I know I'm a criminal and I shouldn't even look your way but I wonder…weren't you also framed a criminal? Am I heading the same direction as you except without resurrection. I ask for nothing except for Annabella to know the love I have for her and that she'll know I wasn't the criminal…just framed as one." _

_Lucas screamed as the fire began burning his skin._

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

**After the crime, before Heinz's death **

_Lucas awoke to the sound of splashing water then he felt a wet cloth on his head. He had been out cold for quite sometime and all he remembered was that he was screaming for mercy to the Lord because the _Klu Klux Klan _were burning him. Someone must have stopped Lucas from being killed…but who? Lucas groaned a little. _

"_Hush now, you must be very silent." a voice whispered. Lucas opened his eyes to a tall, slim, black haired girl. Annabella? No. Melissa. Lucas's eyes widen and scooted away in fear. _

"_You, you…you're the reason my brother hates me!" Lucas cried out. _

"_No, no! Lucas, you must be silent." Melissa placed her finger on Lucas's lips. This silenced him. Lucas had so many different questions at the moment, like, "why did you save me?" or "why did you save me and not Frank?". True, they WERE nearly the same questions but they boggled Lucas's mind. _

_Lucas took in his sightings, he was in a nice library-like room with a bed and a warm fireplace. The window was slightly open to let in the oxygen. Melissa also looked around then sighed. _

"_You may speak." she said. _

"_Why?" Lucas asked. "why did you save me?" _

"_Because I don't want you to be hurt." Melissa said. Lucas noticed a slight change in her voice. It was lower, slower, and a little bit carefree. _

"_You were, after all, the one who contacted the _Klu Klux Klan _to kill Dr. Rai therefore almost killing me." Lucas explained. He also dropped his voice a bit…but this was because he wanted to be taken seriously. _

"_I know what I did…in the past…but that's all behind us now, isn't it? I saved you from dying and bandaged your burns." Melissa said moving from the bangs from Lucas's face. He studied Melissa's movement a bit also. He knew she was trying to do something to him but what? Lucas thought to be prepare for the next question. _

"_Melissa-" that's when Lucas was silenced…by a kiss. THAT'S IT! Lucas tried to break the kiss but Melissa had her hand on his head preventing him from scooting away. _That's what she's doing, she's trying to seduce me, _Lucas thought. But what? What could Melissa possibly gain by seducing Lucas? _

_Finally, after two whole minutes Melissa broke the practically one-sided kiss. Lucas wiped his mouth angrily glaring at Melissa. _

"_I thought you loved Frank." Lucas spat. _

"_Oh no," Melissa said. "Me? Love that boy? Oh don't be silly, Lucas. The one I have feelings for…is you. I've had my eye on you ever since you served my father like a servant. I was also very displeased when he put the Apocalyptic-Inator in your hands therefore turning you into the criminal." Melissa explained. _

"_Then why pretend to like Frank?" Lucas asked. _

"_I thought by being around Frank I could get close to you. Unfortunately that didn't work so well because I realized you two aren't very close." Melissa said. _

"_Well, we WERE before mother became an alcoholic and father went off to fight in the war." Lucas said. "then you came into the picture." he added sourly. Lucas leaned up and tried to get out of bed only to fall to the ground in pain. _

"_Are you alright?" Melissa asked helping Lucas back on the bed. _

"_Yes, but why on earth did I fall?" Lucas asked. _

"_Probably because your legs need time to heal. After all, they ARE severely burnt." _

"_How long will it take my legs to heal?" Lucas asked. _

"_Probably a month or so." Melissa said. _

"_A MONTH OR SO? Melissa, I'm a wanted criminal! They are going to find me eventually!" Lucas screeched. _

"_Oh, don't worry darling-" Lucas cringed at the word "darling"- "we are safe in here. Trust me, NOBODY would think to look in here." Melissa stated. _

"_But…where are we?" Lucas asked. _

"_We are in my bedroom in my father's building." Melissa said. "now that I've told you that-I have one question to ask you…" _

"_That is?" _

"_Where is the Apocalyptic-Inator? Because I know you hid it." _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime; before death **

"_Where is the Apocalyptic-Inator. Because I know you hid it." Melissa said. Lucas was silent for many minutes. _

"_I…don't wish to tell you." Lucas mumbled. _

"_Why not?" Melissa asked. _

"_Because you don't deserve to know." Lucas spat. _

"_Come now, sure I do…I saved your life." _

"_That doesn't mean I trust you, it just means you saved my life. I don't have to trust you if I don't want to." Lucas explained. _

"_But if you don't tell me where it is I can, and I will, make you look bad." Melissa threatened. _

"_Fine." Lucas said almost imminently. "I'll give you four hints. First hint, it is somewhere dark. Second hint, it is somewhere you'd least expect it. Third hint, no women know about it. Fourth hint, it is in the eyes of God." Melissa thought about this. She had no clue where the Apocalyptic-Inator would be. _

"_Just tell me!" she growled. _

"_No." Lucas said defiantly. "either follow the hints or do not." _

"_Fine then, be prepared for yourself to be hated for the rest of your life and beyond." _

"_How will I be hated when I haven't done anything wrong?" Lucas challenged. He had got her. She had stopped acting sweet and seductive, thank god for that too. _

"_Oh, you did do something wrong. You became my father's servant and now you're going to pay for this." Melissa growled. _

"_Fine, fine, fine." Lucas said. "it's in this home's basement." Lucas saw Melissa smile wickedly then sprint downstairs. He quickly leaned up and chuckled. Oh Melissa, able to believe any lie thrown to her, Lucas thought. He got off of the bed and fell to the ground. He grunted then slowly, using all of his energy…he stood up on his feet. _

_Lucas quickly opened the door and began heading out. _

"_Oh, you're here." a voice mumbled. Lucas turned around to see Heinz. Between Heinz and Lucas was a table with a gun on it. _

"_Hello." Lucas said sourly. "why did you leave me with the Apocalyptic-Inator?" _

"_I was nervous, Lucas. I didn't want to be thought to be a villain." Heinz replied. _

"_So, instead you make me the criminal." Lucas spat. He grabbed the gun and aimed it at Heinz. _

"_Look Lucas, it doesn't have to end this way." Heinz said nervously backing away. _

"_Liar! Thanks to your idiotic off-spring mine own half-brother has turned against me. America now has the same intentions as mine half-brother. I wished for the end of the war!" Lucas took a step closer to Heinz. _

"_Too bad. This is what happens when you work with I. I would rather have Frank as my assistant." Heinz said. This only made Lucas even angrier. _

"_Frank! Frank! All I ever hear!" Truly Lucas didn't hate his half-brother but he felt grief-stricken and angry. His brother was ripped away from him by Melissa. MELISSA! Despite Lucas said Frank's name he thought Melissa's name. _

"_Everything he does is right, everything I do is wrong. If I talk, I'm rude, If I answer, I would be arrogant. I'm selfish, I'm stupid, I'm cowardly. I am a complete disappointment! I'll __**never **__live up to __**your **__expectations because __**I **__will never be __**FRANK!**__" _

"_Lucas Flinn, put the gun down!" _

_Lucas aimed the gun and fired. Heinz screeched then fell to the ground. Lucas dropped the gun just realizing what he had done. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime **

_Lucas stood at the horror he had unleashed. On the floor laid Heinz with a bullet in his forehead. Lucas dropped the gun in fear. _

"_I've got to be hidden," Lucas whispered to himself. "I'm hated and alone now…the only place left is…Annabella!" Lucas quickly rushed out of Hoollegum's home into the streets covering his face with his arms. He needed to find Annabella, perhaps stay with her for a day or two then leave Danville and never come back. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime before deaths **

_Lucas knocked on Annabella's door. Annabella answered imminently. _

"_Lucas?" she asked. Lucas nodded. _

"_May I come in?" _

"_Yes, yes, of course." Annabella put a hand on Lucas's shoulder as he walked in. She shut her door and locked it. _

"_Are you alright?" Annabella asked leaning her hands against the door. _

"_No, I am not. I accidentally murdered a man out of anger." Lucas walked over to a chair and sat down. Annabella quickly walked over to the curtains and shut them all over the windows. She walked over to Lucas and knelt on her knees. _

"_Who was this man?" she asked. _

"_Heinz Hoollegum." said Lucas. _

"_The man deserved to die anyway. Was as cruel and evil as the devil himself." said Annabella brushing some bangs out of Lucas's face. _

"_If I roam the streets now everybody will think me a murderer and even though I am one I don't wish to be one." Lucas stood up and walked over to the little statue of Mary on Annabella's desk. "I thought you were a gypsy." _

"_I am. I also like to learn new religions, if you don't mind." _

"_I don't." Lucas picked up the little Mary statue then placed it back on the wooden desk. "should I…should I pray? I do come from a Catholic family but I don't consider myself religious." _

"_You can pray and stay here as long as you like." Annabella smiled. Lucas turned his head to look at Annabella and returned the smile. He walked over to her and locked his hand with hers. _

"_Thank you." he whispered. _

"_You're welcome." she whispered back. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime, after Heinz's death **

_Melissa screamed in fright because she saw the most terrifying in her life. Her father was dying on the floor. _

"_Father, who did this to you?" Melissa asked. _

"_Lucas…Flinn…" her father whispered. Melissa growled angrily. This was all the brat's fault! _

"_You will not die in vain, father. No, I will get Lucas Flinn and destroy his life…forever." Melissa said. She saw her father go limp and silent. She kissed his forehead then leaned back up. _

_Melissa walked out of the building onto the street walking towards Lucas's house. She walked in and she noticed Frank reading a book, luckily he didn't see her there. She slowly opened a drawer and saw a lighter, Melissa laughed and she grabbed the lighter and lit the table on the fire. Frank noticed this and looked to his Melissa. _

"_Lucas?" he shouted. _

"_Yes!" Melissa cried leaving the house locking the door shut. _

"_LUCAS! NO!" Frank cried. He screamed bloody murder and the house quickly became ablaze. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

**After the crime, After Heinz's death **

_Lucas lived with Annabella for three days. It was nice three days. No accused him of anything, no one forced anything on him, no one wanted him dead. But he knew if he lived with her forever he would eventually be caught. _

"_Annabella, I must leave for a few days then I'll come back." Lucas said. _

"_Why?" Annabella asked. _

"_Because I don't want the police hurting you or me. But I swear on the Holy Bible I will be back." Lucas gave Annabella his best smile. _

"_I hope so…because I bought two tickets for you and me to go to Paris. We can live there together." Annabella said. _

"_Oh, Annabella. You're so sweet. I agree, I will be back then we will live in Paris." Lucas said. He kissed her sweetly and she kissed back. _

"_Be careful." Annabella said. _

"_I will." Lucas said. Quickly Lucas took his jacket and left Annabella's home. It was dark and snowy and very, very cold. Where would he go to hide? There was no place too. He didn't want to go back to Melissa, he didn't want to go to Frank, he didn't want to stay at Annabella's and get caught. He sighed and began running. He bumped and crashed into many people but he continued to run. Some people were confused when they saw him, others were plain angry. Lucas honestly didn't care whatever people thought of him. All he knew was that he was innocent (although he had killed a man) and that he didn't steal the Apocalyptic-Inator to use it for evil purposes. His legs ached and burned agonizingly. He was weak, distraught, and irritated._

_So, he fainted. _

_When Lucas awoke again. He found himself in a church. A CHURCH! That means… _

"_Hello, Lucas." a young man said. _

"_John!" Lucas smiled at his friend. "how are you?" _

"_I'm fine. The one you should be worried about is yourself. You are very lucky I saved you." John took a blanket and wrapped it around Lucas's arms. _

"_I'm sorry you had found me like this. I am still injured from when the _Klu Klux Klan _tried to burn me." Lucas said. _

"_It is alright, friend." John said. _

"_John, do you mind if I tell you something?" Lucas asked. _

"_Yes?" John replied. _

"_I have build this…contraption…and I'm not proud of it. Now I've been framed that I've stolen it. Do you mind if I hide it here so nobody knows where it is? I told this woman I had already hidden it here so…" _

"_You may." _

"_What?" _

"_You may hide your contraption here." Lucas looked at John sincerely. _

"_Thank you." he said sincerely. He hugged John then chuckled a little. Lucas would've laughed a little more if he had known that would be his last laugh. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s**

_Lucas rushed out of John's church with all his might to his home. How could he be so stupid! Melissa was very angry and this is what she had done! Burn his home! Lucas ran even faster down the street. He needed to help Frank, sure he didn't really care about Frank-or maybe he did-he couldn't really decide. All knew was that Frank was in trouble and Lucas needed to help him. _

_Lucas rushed toward the burning home and pried the closed door open. _

"_FRANK!" he shouted looking around in the fire. "FRANK?" _

"_LUCAS!" Frank shouted. Lucas rushed to the voice only to be blocked by the fire. _

"_FRANK, is there water in the home anywhere?" Lucas shouted. _

"_No!" Frank called out. "why did you come back for me I thought you tried to burn the house down!" _

"_It wasn't me! It was Melissa!" Lucas called out to his half-brother. _

"_Oh, sure, blame Melissa." Frank said sarcastically. _

"_Shut the hell up or I won't save your life." Lucas threatened. _

"_Fine!" Frank called. "but how do you suppose you get me out?" _

"_I…I don't know!" Lucas shouted. _

"_Lucas, you need to get out of here. I'm already dead as it is…but you need to live. GET OUT OF HERE!" Frank demanded. _

"_NO!" Lucas screamed. "I won't abandon you. Not like how mother abandoned us." _

"_Yes, yes you will!" Frank shouted. That's when Lucas heard a loud crack and he looked up. The ceiling was falling down onto him! _

"_Frank, is there a small opening you can get out of?" Lucas called out. _

"_No!" Frank shouted. _

"_Frank, please, look!" _

"_No, Lucas. As I said, I'm already dead. You need to get out of here-live with Annabella or whatever. Just get out of here, get out of Danville, get out of America!" Suddenly Frank screamed bloody murder and Lucas yelped. Tears streamed down Lucas's eyes and Lucas rushed out of the burning home. Within seconds the ceiling fell onto the ground and the fire ceased. _

_Lucas felt absolutely horrible. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

_Lucas slowly turned around in defeat and anguish…everything was pointless, Heinz was dead, Melissa was probably mad, Frank was dead, and Annabella? His dear love, Annabella…she wanted to live in Paris with him. Maybe that's what he should do, live in Paris…oh, it would be splendid if he lived in Paris with Annabella with no worries or fears. _

_Lucas looked up to the sky and stared. He didn't care about the people who surrounded him or the people who were shouting at him, threatening him, all he cared about was… _

"_**Mama!" little Lucas yelped happily. **_

"_**Yes?" Lucas's mother asked. **_

"_**I'm gonna be an inventor when I'm older!" Little Lucas smiled at his mother. "I'm going to invent lots of things and I'm going to have the best day ever…everyday!" **_

"_**Oh, sure you are…" Lucas's mother said. **_

"_**Mommy?" Little Frank asked. **_

"_**Yes, Frank?" **_

"_**I'll be Lucas's sidekick! We'll work together and people will love us because we'll be inventors!" Little Frank said. **_

"_**Yeah, it'll be LUCAS and FRANK everyday all day." Little Lucas said.**_

_Lucas smiled then frowned. He looked at his surrounds and saw people were going to throw things at him. He ran. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

_Lucas screamed out as the people chased him. How must he get away from it? Hide! He must hide then leave America like Frank instructed! _

_Lucas noticed the church and his eyes widened. He must hide here! Lucas opened the door into the church, rushed in, and locked the door. The people outside began banging on the door. Lucas noticed John then frowned. _

"_Goodbye, my friend." Lucas said. Lucas ran up the stairs. He was glad he already hid the Apocalypticinator in the dark room. He rushed into the room and took out his diary, pen, and ink. _

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**As you already know, I have been accused of stealing the Apocalypticinator when I was the one who build it with Heinz. Now, my brother is dead and everyone is going to blame me. I am now going to hide for a few days then leave America. I have decided I'll live in Paris with Annabella instead of this horrible country. **_

_**Your friend, **_

_**Lucas **_

_Lucas placed his diary next to the Apocalypticinator. He sighed and left the room to go to the other door. He opened it and went to the balcony. It was absolutely freezing and snow fell from all the clouds in the sky. Lucas climbed onto the stone bridge and walked over to the wooden construction surrounding the church. He looked down and noticed all the people had come inside to find him. He gulped. He jumped onto the pedestal. He just thought he stay here for a day then escape to Paris somehow. _

_With nothing else to do, Lucas sat down. _

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

"_Where did he go?" one police man asked. The snow was falling hard from the sky in the cold near Christmas weather. _

"_I don't know. Should we call it quits?" another asked. _

"_For now. It'll be unsafe to stay outside too long in this weather." the leader replied. _

"_Where on earth is this kid?" _

"_Maybe he ran away?" _

"_Where too?" _

"_I dunno." _

"_Move!"_

**Danville, Illinois: 1800s **

"_**Move**__!" one police man said shoving another out of the way. He himself was able to get out of the way in time. _

"_Why on earth did they build this idiotic construction?" a police woman asked. _

"_For the church," the same police man replied. "they want to reconstruct it into becoming not only a church but an orphanage." _

"_Well, they better check what they're using. The orphans don't want the ceiling falling on top of them." _

"_Yeah, me too." a police man said. _

"_Huh?" _

"_You said you were cold." _

"_No I didn't." _

**THE END. **

* * *

><p><strong>There will eventually be a sequel to Ancestors called Descendants and it's going to be a horror story and a mystery like Ancestors. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
